Certain types of brake assemblies, including certain fragile portions of brake assemblies such as the carbon heat sinks of disc brakes, may require regular servicing, repair or refurbishment and must be transported with care to locations where such activities may be accomplished. Up to the present time the containers available for transporting brake assemblies have been wooden crates that have had to be specially made for each size of brake assembly being handled.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide universal containers for shipping brake assemblies of different sizes, and that can adequately protect them from damage and breakage during transportation.
Another aspect of the type of wooden container previously used to ship brake assemblies was their great weight, generally between 75 and 200 pounds, and the large shipping costs associated with this weight.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a brake assembly shipping container with a significantly lower total weight to substantially reduce shipping costs.
A further aspect of high weight wooden shipping containers is the difficulty of handling and storing the containers when they are loaded with brake assemblies.
Accordingly, an additional important object of the present invention is to provide a container for shipping brake assemblies that is easier and safer to handle and store when brake assemblies are inside it.